Usagi Ozaki
Usagi Ozaki was the son of the Hare Clan Champion Usagi Oda], and later the Hare Clan Champion himself. He was one of the longest-reigning family daimyo in Rokugan. Family Ozaki was the son of Hare Clan Champion Usagi Oda. Ozaki had a sister, Usagi TomoeGame Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 20, a son, Usagi KashiraThe Last Stand of the Hare Clan, and a daughter, Usagi Oteko.Blood Hunt Region 12 Appearance Ozaki was a slender man, not overly tall, with the same weak chin as his father. He would normally wear formal and conservative clothes. Otosan Uchi Ozaki accompanied his sister Usagi Tomoe to Otosan Uchi in 1123, when their father sent Tomoe to the capital to find a suitable husband. While they were there their retainer Seiki was seen entering the den of vice known as the House of the Winter Moon. Ozaki went there in disguise to retrieve Seiki, who was needed to accompany Tomoe. Ozaki found Seiki, but then also noticed his old friend Matsu Akira apparently being blackmailed by a figure in dark garments.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 30 Uncovering a Conspiracy Ozaki followed the figure who he later recognized as Soshi Yukio, an known enemy of Akira. Ozaki got Tomoe to follow Yukio while he followed Akira, attempting to help his friend without him knowing. Yukio and Akira met again, but this time Akira paid her a lot of money and gave her “new orders”. Ozaki and Tomoe followed Yukio, but she spotted them and Yukio tried to flee but was killed in the chase. Ozaki recovered the scroll, and the siblings returned home with no news of marriage. Tomoe started trying to decifer it with no luck.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 31 Hare Clan Sword Sometime later in 1123, Ozaki encountered an ogre which had been plaguing Hare lands. He killed the ogre, and retrieved a saya from it's corpse. Oda identified the saya as that of the Hare Clan Sword. Tomoe communed with the spirits of the saya, and learned that the blade was located in Shiro Hiruma. Ozaki decided to travel to Shiro Hiruma and recover the blade.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 21 He found it in the possession of a goblin shugenja known as the Exalted Ugu and recovered it. A ronin named Masago attempted to take the blade for herself, but Ozaki was able to stop her.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 29 Siege of Shiro Usagi Ozaki returned to find Shiro Usagi besieged by a Scorpion army led by Bayushi Tomaru. The Scorpion were seeking revenge for the death of Soshi Yukio and seeking to recover the scroll that Ozaki stole. Oda and the Hare Clan stood defiant, and fought for six days.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 36 Oda was killed in the siege, and Tomoe captured by Tomaru. Ozaki fled with the Hare Clan Sword, and the Hare Clan were abolished by decree of the Emperor when accusations of maho use were levelled against them.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition page 18 Reinstatement In 1125 the soiled reputation of the Hare was cleared by the heroic efforts of Ozaki. Although many looked upon the Hare with suspicion, the clan was once more and the slow process of rebuilding has began.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition page 19 Dojo One of his first acts upon reforming the Hare was to expand and diversify their martial training. Ozaki founded Reichin's Refuge Dojo in a village near Shiro Usagi, which has since become the primary training post for young Hare samurai.Way of the Samurai Page 76 Bloodspeaker Threat Ozaki defended Shiro Usagi against a bloodspeaker army led by Jama Suru following the return of Iuchiban and the Rain of Blood in 1165. Ozaki sent his son Kashira to gather allies, and the day was saved when Kashira returned with the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze and the Crane Clan cavalry.News Of Rokugan: The Crane Clan See Also * Usagi Ozaki/meta Category:Hare Clan Leaders